The present invention relates to a shielded electrical connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,778 discloses a shielded electrical connector of the type having a front, mating portion and a rear, cable connecting portion, the connector comprising a terminal housing, upper and lower ground shields, and upper and lower insulative cover parts. The lower ground shield and lower cover part each have a panel with a wall upstanding therefrom, the walls each having a cable receiving opening therein which opens away from the respective panels, the openings being aligned for reception of a cable when the lower ground shield is assembled inside the lower cover part.
The opening in the lower shield member is not reinforced against overstress and, further, the insulated conductors within the shielded cable may rearrange to reduce the contact force on the shield. The braid must be wrapped back against a ferrule thereon, limiting dimensional control.